Discussion Rules
Introduction is a site where the members attempt to index the statistics of characters across different fictional franchises. This leads to much discussion about certain feats, statements and calcs, about their validity, reliability, etcetera. However, certain topics keep popping up repeatedly, generally made by new members, despite being discussed and resolved multiple times in the past. The managing staff has grown weary continuously settling the more controversial issues to rest again and again, and hence have listed a few rules, to limit redundant discussions. The listed rules are to be followed for discussions ( ), in addition to the site rules. The Rules *In the profile talk pages, please sign with your username at the end of your posts, by adding four "~" signs. *Before starting to argue in the forums, please read the logical fallacies page. *First check if a certain topic has been handled previously. Since the search function does not work properly yet (Wikia's staff are trying to fix it), you can visit the profile page of a concerned specific character, or verse/franchise/fiction, and check the "See more discussions" link at the bottom right corner of the page for tagged related topics. This usually works more easily. *Building upon the previous suggestion, make sure to add topics for the "verse" and main characters related to your forum thread, in order to make it easier for other members to find it later on. *When arguing for changing character statistics, do not assume that the staff will have in-depth knowledge about the fictional franchise in question. Make sure to explain your suggestions in a structured manner that is easy to comprehend. You will not be allowed to change any statistics, if people cannot understand what you mean. *Don't repeatedly quote each other back-and-forth within the forums or message walls. This easily creates a long line of massive posts that make the threads nearly unreadable. *Generally try to avoid derailing content revision discussion threads from the original topic, We cannot deal with too many different subjects at once, so it is usually better to start a new thread instead. *Don't complain about Dragon Ball power ratings without explicit feats from the new anime series. We have heard all of the arguments many times before, and are so sick and tired of constantly dealing with it that bringing them up has turned into a block-worthy offence. *Given that the only explicit gauges that we have to scale the tiers by are from Frieza's first form, and Super Perfect Cell, we had to estimate roughly where in-between that all of the characters would fit during these time periods, as this was the least bad available option. We have spent a massive amount of time arguing about this, and are not willing to waste any more further rearranging the statistics. *Also do not ask about why we placed Buu saga DBZ characters in the same tier as Super Perfect Cell. The upper border of this tier is roughly a trillion times higher than the bottom. *Regarding Yhwach from Bleach, there have been statements in some chapters misusing the term omnipotence and omniscience (quite common in fiction). Please note that a franchise that does not have anything indicating beyond planet level feats will NOT be upgraded to Tier 2 or above under any circumstances. *Also, please do not try use Gin Ichimaru's supposed Bankai speed to support a speed upgrade, as this discussion has grown tiresome from being repeatedly argued and debunked. *The possibility for Madara Uchiha and the rest of the Naruto franchise characters to move at light speed has already been discussed and debunked repeatedly. Currently, any repetition of said discussion is highly annoying, and bar presence of a new canon movie, not subject to discussion. *Similarly, please refrain from attempting to upgrade Kaguya to Star level, or above. We have exhausted the topic and decided it's inconsistent with the franchise's overall showing of power and thus it is now typically viewed as an outlier. Also, it was decided that Kaguya should not be granted planet level attack potency for her casual attacks, as the only scene where this rating would be warranted is strife with Plot Induced Stupidity and a lack of feats, thus forcing us to rate her at this level only via the Expansive Truth-Seeker Ball. Insistence of this will be unappreciated. *When upgrading Naruto and Sasuke, please refrain from powerscaling to the Sage of Sixth Paths. As discussed here due to the likelihood of the Sage creating the Moon with aid, thus placing him in a lower range of "Small Planet level" than previously believed, it would not affect their current ratings, as they were depicted to have gained half of this power. This is validated by their own feat, and appropriate calculation. *Please do not try to upgrade Toneri to Moon level, as a discussion regarding this was held here. *Please do not use Naruto databook descriptions or statements from the manga about the Juubi, or otherwise, to attempt to upgrade the verse. These sources are typically not consistent and/or hyperbole and thus their contents are questionable at best. *Please do not try to level up Johnny Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure to 2-A just because he "hits with the force of infinite universes". This is an extremely biased and contradicted interpretation of how his powers work. Also do not try to upgrade Giorno Giovanna beyond Low 2-C. He was placed where he is post consultation from DarkLK, who devised the tiering system in effect. *Don't try to level up Yu Yu Hakusho to casual planet busters, as this has also previously been discussed over and over and has turned redundant. *Please avoid trying to upgrade To Aru characters to Tier 1-A or above, as this is also highly contradicted by other parts of this work of fiction. *Don't argue for upgrading Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann characters to 2-A or High 1-C. We have talked about this several times already. For example here, and here. *Do NOT post any threads or comments about Saitama being limitless, omnipotent, or that "he is a gag character who is never meant to lose". This is an illogical line of reasoning that does not fit in with our system, employs a very liberal use of no-limits fallacy, and defeats the base purpose of indexing character statistics. Please note that due to the highly repetitive nature of this particular discussion, failure to follow this rule may result in a block without any particular warning. *Don't argue about Elder God Demonbane being "beyond omnipotence". For one thing, that is not conceptually possible, and for another, it is still dependent on using the sleeping Azathoth as a power source. We are not going to change its tier. In addition, "DYN Freaks" does not fit into the original Demonbane continuity, due to operating on an enormously lower level of reality than the original, and apparently ignoring the aforementioned power difference. *Do not attempt to upgrade the regular DC Comics multiverse into being infinite-dimensional, without new and explicit evidence. Western comics in particular usually tend to use "dimension" as a description of a pocket reality with different rules of physics, not a spatial or temporal direction. Unless it is explicitly clarified we cannot remotely use it as proof. In addition, Grant Morrison has stated that, as of "Multiversity", the DC Multiverse is 11-dimensional, in order to follow current scientific theories. Among other instances, we have talked about this here, and here. *Do not attempt to upgrade Dormammu, Umar, Eternity, and all of the other Marvel Comics cosmic entities to tier 1-A, based on a single mention within the 2005 "Defenders" series, given that it would enormously contradict virtually everything else known about the characters. *Do not try to upgrade or set specific tiers to Ajimu Najimi or Iihiko Shishime from Medaka Box. Given that they come from a meta-fictional parody manga, that mostly revolves around deconstructing, circumventing, dissecting, and exaggerating plot conveniences, and does not remotely make sense from a power-scaling perspective, their statistics are too hard to gauge. For the same reasons, also avoid using them in match-up threads. *Do not argue for upgrading Bastard!! characters to be 4-Dimensional, or above. This has been previously handled here, and here. Also, do not argue for upgrading its high tiers to 3-A without solid new evidence. Note that this scan is not sufficient proof to upgrade any of the cast to 3-A, as it was already looked over, discussed, and debunked here, here, and here. *Do not attempt to upgrade mist of the My Little Pony cast to Star level, or Multi-Solar System level. Given that the characters within the show have never remotely displayed any regular feats beyond small country level at best, moving the Sun can only be treated as specific hax ability, not as scalable to virtually every character in the show being able to casually detonate stars. *Do not attempt to downgrade the Kirby characters without new evidence and arguments. Among other things, we have discussed the issue here, here, and here. *Do not attempt to upgrade Bayonetta to universe level. We have talked extensively about this topic here, here, here, and here. *Do not attempt to upgrade the game version of Sonic the Hedgehog to tier Low 2-C, or Immeasurable speed, based on his feats of battling the Time Eater or Solaris. These are generally massive oddities compared with his normal statistics, and thus are seen as significant outliers, as has been discussed repeatedly. *Please avoid arguing about the size of the universe in Dragon Ball GT. The guidebooks clearly state that it only contains 4 galaxies. Among other threads, this topic has been discussed here, and here. *Do not attempt to upgrade the Toriko character Acacia/Neo to Multi-Galaxy level, based on a Plot-Induced Stupidity Outlier that contradicts every other established feat from the main cast. Other Rules *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important Category:Administration